Speed Limits
by luxayre
Summary: Life as a student is hard. Especially so for poor Lance, who is struggling a lot. But there is this one boy. His name he doesn't know. He only knows that he drives a pitch black motorcycle. And that he has the cutest laugh ever. Based on this knowledge, will Lance find him ever again? And will the motorcyclist even be what Lance hopes him to be? [student! Klance]


It's been a hell of a week for Lance. It was only the first week of the new semester, but he already felt like shit. University had backhanded him more than one time too often. Sometimes he struggled to even show up to his classes. Sure, some weren't obligatory, but he wouldn't study the material anyways, so he tried to attend every lecture - even if he slept through it. But attendance is attendance, right? After all that suffering he definitely deserved to stroll through town. He met up with Shiro, his former tutor. Shiro was a tall man, with curiously dyed white and black hair, and a huge scar across his face. Still, he couldn't save his ass from all the women. He was a real girl magnet. Not that it fazed Lance. No way, he swung into the opposite direction. Sadly, he swung alone, as he had discovered. He didn't really want to take a look at any gay clubs. Lance was just annoyed that when he talked to a man on the street, they had a very friendly talk and then went their own ways. Sometimes he felt like he was the only gay man around.  
"Okay, man. I really wanna check out that new store downtown. Maybe I can even find something to bring to the party tonight" Shiro said with a wide smile.  
"Dude, you don't have to do any catering. You're not throwing that party. We're just there to- I don't know, why are we?" Lance answered, getting confused the more he talked. Shiro sighed.  
"You know, it's our faculty. So let's not talk about that again. Also, more than just our faculty is gonna be there. We could get to know some people who could further our career!" Shiro said excitedly.  
"Woohoo. Career." Lately, Lance wasn't as euphoric about education as Shiro. It had been rough.  
"And all because of the term paper you flunked?"  
"I didn't flunk it or anything. That jerk just didn't like me."  
"Whatever." Shiro strode proudly and Lance slumped by his side. The street didn't want to end. They just had to walk half a mile to reach the new store, but somehow it felt way longer. Lance hated these long straight roads. They were so unlike him. Also, the streets were plastered with street lamps and other obstacles everywhere. The town was almost completely under construction, so if you didn't walk against a bus stop sign, you'd definitely fall into one of the open sewers. Lance didn't like any of this. At all. Nothing ever happened in this town, anyways. The roaring traffic annoyed him as well. It was all awful to him. Awfully hopeless. A car drove by way too fast, startling Shiro and Lance.  
"We're going fifty in this town!" Shiro yelled after the reckless driver. He growled and crossed his arms in front of his chest.  
"Why can't nobody read? Did no one go to school?" Another loud vehicle came from behind, going faster than Shiro allowed.  
"What the fuck?" Shiro yelled and stomped around. Lance only shrugged his shoulders. Well, he didn't really care. A motorcyclist sped by. His machine was black and reflected the sun into Lance's eyes. His suit was made out of black leather and his helmet was even blacker.  
"Slow down you jerk!" Shiro yelled after him. Lance's eyes followed the motorcyclist's attractive form. He loved that black leather on the motorcyclist's broad shoulders, and was delighted by the way the leather rippled under his movements. He couldn't help but follow his every move - and walk right into a street lamp. Groaning he fell back onto his butt.  
"Lance!" Shiro yelled and knelt down next to him. Lance cursed and rubbed his head. This would totally be a super nice blue bruise. Suddenly, they heard the motorcyclist laugh. He had stopped at a traffic light and glanced over his shoulder at the two friends. He almost doubled over his handlebar and rested his arms on it. Lance could only gawk at his smooth silhouette and the bending leather. Even his laugh was perfect.  
"You... you scoundrel!" Shiro yelled and was back on his feet, shaking his fists at him.  
The motorcyclist only continued to laugh, waved at the duo and sped off at green light.  
"Lance, are you okay?" Shiro asked, turning back at poor Lance on the ground. His face was dusted with a deep pink blush.  
"I think I'm in love" he stuttered. Shiro only sighed.  
"Can't you pick someone who respects speed limits?"

That evening, Shiro and Lance met at the latter's dorm room. Shiro was all dressed up, in a nice dress shirt and black pants. Lance wore the pants he had worn that day and the last two weeks before, and a simple blue hoodie, that complimented the bluish bruise that was beginning to form on his forehead. Shiro eyed him suspiciously.  
"Well, at least the bruise fits your sweater" he said flatly. Lance only shrugged.  
"Let's get this over with. I can't wait to get back, put my pjs on and just watch some series until I pass out at 5 am." Shiro furrowed his brows, but let it pass. Poor Lance might have hurt his head a little more than Shiro had initially thought. After he had declared his love for that rowdy, Shiro had just shrugged it off as Lance's body releasing chemicals to lessen the pain. Now, he kind of doubted it. Still, he and Lance made their way to the party. It wasn't a long walk, but the october air had gotten cold quickly. Lance enjoyed blowing out his breath to see little foggy clouds all around him. His eyes sparkled at the silhouettes he saw in them.  
"Look! I'm making clouds!"  
"Oh my god" Shiro facepalmed. When he dared to look up, he saw the building they were headed for.  
"Well, we're here. Please don't embarrass anyone. Especially not you or me." They walked through the parking lot, dodging cars and some kissing couples.  
"Ain't it too cold for action outside?" Lance asked, eying the couples. Shiro shook his head. Why go for action if you could go for education? Suddenly, Lance came to a halt next to Shiro, who kept walking until he noticed his missing companion.  
"Lance? What's wrong, buddy?" He turned around and looked at dumbstruck Lance, looking at some car.  
"Dude"  
"Yes?"  
"Dude"  
"Lance, what?"  
"Dude. It's him." Lance pointed at a motorcycle, hidden between two cars. The black machine was almost invisible in the meager light coming from the building. Shiro looked at Lance, baffled.  
"What? Are you sure? You only saw him for- what? Three minutes?"  
"Yes, but - " Lance blushed.  
"Doesn't matter. Gotta find him. His laugh was too adorable." Shiro felt the need to facepalm again.  
"This is excruciating." Lance suddenly got some life in him again.  
"Let's go! Maybe he's gay too!"  
"How will you recognize him, anyways?" Shiro was just always on point. Lance, who had broken into a sprint, now slowed down so that Shiro could catch up to him.  
"Um... I only know his laugh... So I'll just have to tell lots of jokes tonight, I guess."

As soon as they entered the building, the smell of alcohol greeted them.  
"I sure hope your motorcyclist won't drive home today" Shiro wrinkled his nose. Lance rolled his eyes. Why did Shiro have to be so upright?  
"Let's just go"  
"At least take him home, so there won't be any drunk driving" Now it was Lance's turn to facepalm. He sighed. If he found him. And if he did, who knows if he even swung Lance's way? After all, he was just some hot motorcyclist he didn't know. Still, he couldn't help but feel a surge of hope in his heart, as he looked through the people. There were many people, but at least he knew more than a half of them. Surely, someone must know the mysterious hottie. But he didn't want to ask. Not everyone knew about his sexuality and he was sure, not everyone would be supporting. He bumped his elbow into Shiro's side and they started walking.

It had been over an hour of searching now. Lance hadn't found a trace of the motorcyclist and was beginning to lose hope. He had ended up with some of his friends on a sofa, with an unusual high alcohol percentage in his blood. If he found him, he needed some courage, right? With him, there were some others. Some mildy intoxicated, some heavily. A girl sat next to him. She had bushy brown hair, wore a green shirt and jeans. She could have totally been his type, if he wasn't gay. Instead, Pidge - her real name was Katie but they found her talking to pidgeons once - was his best friend. She and Hunk, sitting next to her. They went through all of their classes together.  
"And you are sure that this mysterious hottie is here?" Pidge asked, correcting her glasses. She was the only really smart one around. Lance nodded feverously.  
"Damn right I am!"  
"And you can only recognize him by his laugh?"  
"Yep"  
"Man, that's weak. How the hell are you going to find him?"  
"I told Shiro already. I'm gonna tell a whole lotta jokes tonight"  
"You've been telling literally none all night"  
"Well, I am sure none of you was that hot dude - no offense, Hunk"  
"None taken" replied Hunk.  
"And that bruise is your proof you didn't just dream all of it up"  
"And Shiro" Lance nodded. Pidge rolled her eyes.  
"As if that would make it any better. We all know that Shiro loves his stories"  
Hunk nodded and crossed his arms in front of his chest.  
"Well, it's already kinda late. You should probably get to it" Hunk said. Lance only sighed and slumped. He leaned his forearms onto his legs.  
"You can talk as much as you want, but doing it is always harder" he sighed wistfully. Pidge massaged her temples. She wasn't suited for this drama.  
"Okay. I've got a plan" She stood up and smashed a bottle on the floor as hard as she could. Everyone quieted down for a moment and stared at her.  
"Does anyone drive a black motorcycle and witnessed this dude here walk into a street lamp?" she yelled loudly and pointed at Lance. There was no answer, but very loud and obnoxious laughing from the back of the room. Before the others continued their conversations, Lance recognized that very special laugh. He bolted to his feet and hugged Pidge, whose glasses almost fell from her face.  
"Thanks!" Lance cheered and set her back on the ground. Pidge could only look at him dash off. In the same moment, Shiro rushed in from the opposite direction.  
"I told him not to embarrass anyone!" But Pidge only sat down and downed her drink. She'd need a lot more of it if she hoped to survive university with these people.

Lance stumbled through the dancing masses, his eyes darting from face to face. Now that the laughing had stopped, he had next to no chance of finding him again. He began feeling hopeless, there were just too many faces he didn't know. What would he do if he found him, anyways? Say something super embarrassing? Be really awkward? What if he wasn't what Lance hoped him to be? Standing in the middle of the dance floor, he contemplated his life. Man, he had fucked up, hadn't he? As he looked at the ground he didn't notice the nearing steps between all the dancing couples. A pair of feet came to a halt in front of him.  
"Ah, sorry" he said absentmindedly and stepped aside, but the feet didn't move.  
"Hey, um, I kind of witnessed you running into that lantern" a melodic voice said. Lance curiously looked up and was greeted by the smooth and pale face of a young and handsome man with pitch black hair and dark eyes.  
"Really? Aw man, that was so embarrassing!" Lance laughed awkwardly and scratched the back of his head. This would probably haunt him until the day after graduation day.  
"In fact, I drive a motorcycle. Wanna see it?" the stranger prompted. Lance looked him over. Well, he wasn't one to be fooled, but considering that this was only a dude who wanted to show off...  
"Sure!" Both danced inbetween the countless dancers out through the door. As soon as they exited the building, Lance breathed in deeply. The stranger looked at him.  
"Sure was hot in there, huh?"  
"Yeah man, this air is just heavenly" Lance said with a bright smile.  
"C'mon, she's this way" The stranger led him back exactly the same way he had come with Shiro. Not that Lance would have noticed.  
"Is every motorcycle a she?" Lance asked instead. The stranger looked at him, dumbfounded.  
"Aw shit, I don't know. I just assumed, ya know?" He scratched his head.  
They stopped in front of a small parking lot between two big cars.  
"There she is" The stranger said, stretching his arms and pointing at his machine.  
"Yeah, I don't see a thing" Lance squinted. The stranger fumbled in his pockets and pulled out a phone. He turned on the display and pointed it at the motorcycle. Now, in very bad lighting, Lance recognized the machine. He looked at the stranger with huge eyes, but he was staring lovingly at the motorcycle.  
"Ain't she pretty?"  
"Are you sure that this is yours?" Lance asked with the same blank face.  
"Sure am. The name's Keith, by the way" he said charmingly and laughed at Lance's face.  
"You were that hot motorcyclist with the cute laugh?!" Lance exclaimed loudly and pointed at Keith, who was only smirking.  
"I'm surprised it took you so long. When your friend made that scene I recognized you because of that bruise" Keith said, gesturing at Lance's forehead.  
"Aw man" Lance said, face palmed, and winced. Keith laughed and turned his phone off.  
"So embarrassing" Lance whined and hid his face in his hands. He knew it. He'd fucked up. Keith probably thought he was insane. Even though he found Keith even more sexy now, he couldn't muster up the strength to say something charming. Keith cleared his throat.  
"Would you be up for coffee sometime?" he asked, scratching his head awkwardly and looking at anything but Lance, who stared at him, dumbfounded. When he didn't answer Keith seemed to start panicking.  
"Um, if you don't want to, I get that! I just thought that you're kinda cute and you called me hot so I figured-"  
"Yes!" Lance shouted suddenly.  
"I'm sorry, I think my brain just checked out for a second" he added, "Um, also, my name is Lance" He laughed nervously and blushed a deep red. Lance was suddenly very thankful that it was night time. Or at least still before twilight.  
"So... um, it's a date, then?" Keith asked hopefully. Lance could only marvel at his beautiful dark eyes. He was so damn lucky.  
"Yes! Yes, yes, yes. Sure. A date. Yes" Lance rambled, nodding. Keith laughed at that.  
"Alright!" he cheered, "Well, um, would you like to go back inside? It's getting chilly out here." Lance nodded.  
"Sure!"  
Together, laughing and joking, they entered the building again and sat down to have a drink. Lance noticed the knowing looks from Pidge and Hunk, who were winking and making kissy faces at him. Still, he enjoyed Keith's company. Both ordered some fancy drinks they actually didn't know but ended up trading them, because they liked the other's better. Lance and Keith were talking intently, so they didn't notice the nearing looming figure.  
"Well, well. If that isn't Mr. ' I'm too cool to conform to rules'." Shiro stood next to their table and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Lance shrieked.  
"Shiro! What about that 'don't embarrass anyone'?" Shiro eyed Keith suspiciously.  
"It's fine, Lance" Keith smiled at him, and added "Well, it's true, I was speeding a little. So?" He smirked at Shiro, who started to squint. Then he turned to Lance.  
"I don't like him. He speeds and doesn't feel guilty." Shiro said, but Lance only hid his face in his hands.  
"I talk to a hot guy once and you come and embarrass me" he whined melodramatically.  
"It's alright!" Keith said quickly and waved with his hands.  
"Not really" Shiro huffed. Another figure suddenly appeared between them and jumped onto Shiro.  
"Stop it!" Pidge yelled and pulled at his collar.  
"Stop! Ruining! This! Don't make my stupid show from earlier go to waste!" she yelled at him. Shiro stared at her wide eyed and tried holding her so that she wouldn't fall. Simultaneously, he tried not to stumble himself.  
"Pidge!" Lance shrieked, "You guys are making this so hard! I just want to get to know him, okay?" He was still hiding his face in his hands and started rocking back and forth. Pidge was still yelling profanities at Shiro, while now even Hunk had come over to try and help Shiro to get her off of him. But Keith started laughing. He started to laugh that cute laugh that Lance liked so much. Tears were forming in the corners of his eyes.  
"You guys are pure gold" he laughed. The others stopped their fighting and just stared at Keith, who was shaking and laughing.  
"What the fuck" Pidge said and let herself be taken away from Shiro. Hunk gently put her on the ground. Shiro fumbled with his destroyed collar, but never took his eyes off of Keith. Lance stared at him again, dumbfounded, wide eyed and confused.  
"Man, you guys" he laughed again.  
"What the fuck. Aren't you... confused? Don't you... wanna flee?" Lance asked.  
"And miss this? No way! I think I found some awesome new friends" he announced.  
"Friends?!" Shiro exclaimed. Pidge quickly jumped onto his back again.  
"Yeeees! Friends!" she said menacingly to him, and he nodded quickly. Hunk waved at Keith, who waved back and grinned.  
"You guys are alright" he said and wiped at his eyes. Lance suddenly downed his drink.  
"I think I'll need more than this to handle this"

Three days later, Lance was on his way to his date with Keith and walked down the same road on which they first met. They had exchanged phone numbers and were talking constantly. He was crushing so hard on Keith, it was almost unbearable. His friends were pestering him all the time about it, even though he prefered to keep it to himself. After the party, it was all in vain, of course. He still couldn't believe that Keith actually asked him out. That super hot motorcyclist Keith asked him, Lance, the super lame student, on a date. It was like paradise. As he walked, he listened to his favourite music to fight the growing anxiety. He closed his eyes occasionally and the picture of him and Keith kissing in front of a setting sun crept into his mind. He shook his head viciously and, keeping his eyes closed, walked face first into a street lamp.  
"Ouch!" He fell back on his butt and rubbed his forehead. Now, it was a bruise on a bruise. Slowly he opened his eyes and saw a shaking shadow looming above him. He took one of his earbuds out and instantly heard his beloved laughing. Next to him, with one foot on the kerbstone, stood Keith on his motorcycle, dressed in his leather suit and with his helmet on. Lance blushed a deep red. This can't be, he thought, facepalmed, and winced, which made Keith laugh even more.  
"Are you okay?" he asked inbetween the laughing, and held his hand out for Lance to take. With a red face, he gently took it and let Keith lift him to his feet. Keith then took off his helmet and smiled at him. With a gloved hand, he wiped at his eyes.  
"Who did you look at this time?" He asked, grinning. Lance blushed again. He couldn't really tell him about his super lame sunset daydream, could he? He only shook his head.  
"I was... just daydreaming and my music was really loud so I didn't hear you either" he rambled, waving his hands frantically.  
"Yeah, sure" Keith said smiling, and added "This time, I was looking at you." He scratched his head sheepishly. Lance fell in love all over again. Keith cleared his voice.  
"Um, would you like to... go for a ride? After all, we're on a date, aren't we?" he said.  
"Uh...Yeah, sure! I always wanted to sit on a motorcycle!" Lance beamed and his eyes sparkled. Keith, with his now molten heart, opened the storage room of his seat and offered Lance a blue helmet.  
"I actually packed this one just for you, hoping I'd get you to ride with me" Keith said and smiled, blushing a little.  
"Oh my god" Lance whispered and took the helmet, staring at Keith, who was startled.  
"What?" he asked, scared.  
"You are way too cute" Keith blushed and his face turned dark red. He turned away.  
"Well, uh, get on, then!" Lance put on his helmet and clumsily climbed on the motorcycle behind Keith.  
"All set?" Keith asked and gunned the engine. Smiling, he added "You can put you arms around me, so you don't fall off" Lance loved to comply. He hugged Keith around his waist and snuggled into his back. Keith put on his helmet, let down his pitch black visor, and they took off.

Lance couldn't believe how short he drive to the café had been. He would have loved to sit behind Keith for all of eternity. The ride had been way too enjoyable for him. Sitting on the same motorcycle as his crush, in his super hot black suit. He silently added the suit to his list of turn-ons. They parked the motorcycle in the parking lot behind the café. Lance struggled to get off the vehicle and almost fell down again, while Keith gracefully swung his leg across it to get off. He took off his helmet and shook his head to fluff his hair that had been pressed into the famous helmet style. Lance was frozen and stared at him, but was pulled back to reality when Keith pointed at his helmet. Sheepishly, Lance took off his helmet and handed it Keith, who put it back into the storage room.  
"Thanks" Lance stuttered. Keith smiled.  
"No problem. If you want, I could take you home later" Then he froze, because Lance's face was all dark red again. Keith started to gesticulate wildly.  
"No, no, I didn't mean - well, maybe" he shook his head and face palmed.  
"I wanted to say that I could drive you home later" he said, out of breath, with a desperate look on his face. Lance started laughing. At last, the tables have turned, he thought. Keith's face started to twitch and he started to laugh a little too. Suddenly, Lance stopped.  
"What do you mean, 'maybe'?" Keith flinched.  
"Nothing!" he said, startled, and with a red face. With his face in his hands, he went to the entrance of the café, a grinning Lance trailing right behind him.  
Their date went smoothly - a little too smoothly for Lance's usual dates, if he had any at all. To his surprise, Keith ordered a coffee, all black. Lance ordered what he always ordered. A hot cocoa. He felt a little childish, but the again, he didn't care. They also ordered cake. Lance tried to give Keith a bite of his cake on his fork, which, to his surprise, worked, and Keith returned the favour. After three hours of cake and hot drinks, they decided to wrap it up. Lance sat behind Keith again on the motorcycle and held onto him for what his life was worth. Shiro was right - Keith was speeding. But little did he know that Keith only liked the feeling of Lance hugging him as strongly as he did when Keith accelerated. After a short drive, they ended up in front of Lance's apartment complex. He got off and handed Keith the helmet again.  
"Thanks" he said and smiled. Should he ask whether Keith wanted a coffee? They just had coffee. Would that be too obvious? He really didn't want to say goodbye yet. Lance loved talking to Keith, and something told him that Keith liked it, too.  
"No problem" Keith answered, shaking his helmet hair again. Lance was too smitten with Keith.  
"Would you" he blurted, then stopped, his face a mixture of the most unhealthy white and the hottest red.  
"Would I?" Keith laughed a little, noticing Lance's inner turmoil.  
"Would you... would you..." Lance looked around the street. Aw man, he thought. This was it. Over. Gone. Before it had even started.  
"Would I?" Keith repeated again, grinning. He knew what Lance wanted to ask, but he enjoyed this way too much.  
"Like to... come in?" Lance finally asked, his voice only a silent whisper. Lovingly, Keith smiled at his shyness.  
"If you'll have me?" he said and got off of his motorcycle.  
"Yes!" Lance yelled, and added "We could order pizza. My treat. I mean, you took me home, remember?" He smiled and Keith returned it, grinning a sheepish smile. They left the motorcycle in the parking lot.


End file.
